A Silent King
by The Doormaster
Summary: What's worse then being stuck in a new world? Being stuck in a new world while unable to talk! Follow every bodies favorite prideful Espada as he learn to survive in a new world named Remnant. T for Violence, language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was driving home listening to music and my dog was being an asshole, I started thinking to myself what kind of personality my dog would have if he was as smart as a person and we could hear his thoughts. Then I realized how mean he would be, but at the same time how hilarious it would be since he's a dog. That is the inspiration to the story, my asshole of a dog. Let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Bleach, nor do I own any of the character in either work. I make no money off this story, this is written purely for entertainment. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

 _"That hurts, what happened? Did I... but I can't, I don't lose."_ A bloody, beaten and broken Grimmjow forced his eyes open and looked around at the sounds of combat. He could feel Nnoitra facing someone with an absolutely monstrous level of spiritual energy. Grimmjow tried to lift him self up but his body didn't respond to his commands. _"Dammit, get up! This is nothing, you can still fight, get up!"_ After several seconds he managed to move his right hand slightly, then his arm. After a minute of complete focus and painstaking effort he managed to turn onto his side while every muscle in his body screamed in agony and begged him to lay still any die. _"This isn't anything, this pain, these wounds, they won't slow me down at all. I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the Sixth and strongest espada! This won't stop me, I will be King! I WILL BE KING!"_

"Grimmjow, you poor thing. Like a little kitten with a hurt paw." A cold voice spoke from beside him.

Turning his head he glared with immense hatred at the figure squatting next to him wearing an insufferable grin. "Gin." He hissed with blood leaking from his mouth.

"Now now, don't look at me like that. I didn't come all the way out here right before the war starts just to toy with you, to be honest your the only Espada I actually like, you've actually got a sense of humor. Somewhat at least." Another growl could be heard from the down espada, holding up his hand a light green glow formed around it as he placed it onto Grimmjow's gaping chest wound. After nearly half a minute he removed his hand. "I stopped the bleeding, most would die regardless but you seem like the survivor type. Take a look at this." In his hand sat a familiar black cube, a Caja Negacion. "You might recognize this, well let me tell you something, this isn't like the ones we handed out to you Espada. This one is a prototype created to lock away even Espada permanently, but there's a problem with it." Gin laid down on his side in a relaxed fashion being careful to avoid the barely conscious mans blood. "You see, the dimension created when a standard Caja Negacion is used just isn't strong enough to hold someone of Espada level, so instead this rips a small hole in reality and sends you to a completely separate yet already existing dimension, or at least that's the theory, I don't really understand all of it myself. Anyway, sense it's suppose to be a punishment and for all we know you could be sent to a dimension of nothing but giant balls of yarn or whatever it is you're into, we scrapped it. It's also useless to try and use it to travel to another world to achieve anything as there's absolutely no way to predict whether or not it's even possible to survive where ever we end up." Gin explained as he looked over the tiny cube.

"Anyway, as I said before Grimmjow, I like you. That's why I'm gonna give you a second chance. As you are you're going to die, plain and simple, especially sense Aizen never planned to let the Espada live once this was over anyway but you didn't hear that from me, but if I use this on you then there's at least a tiny chance you might end up somewhere safe where you can heal and live. So what do you say Grimmy, wanna roll the dice?" Gin grinned his usual grin at the man.

After almost a minute Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak but only ended up coughing up a mouth full of blood. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Gin replied.

With a glare Grimmjow spoke again. "Do it." It was barely a whisper but Gin smiled wider and nodded.

"Alright, I wish you luck then Grimmy." Gin placed the cube into Grimmjow's hollow hole before jumping back. The last thing Grimmjow remembered was blinding pain across his entire body and the stupid soul reapers grin as he waved at him. "Bye bye now."

 **Remnant**

"Oh, you poor thing!" A gentle female voice cried causing Grimmjow to stir into consciousness. "These are sword wounds, who would do such a thing." The voice spoke again as Grimmjow cracked open his eye and turned to look at the source, it took every bit of energy he had but he managed to get his head to move. There kneeling over him was a young girl with black and red hair, and silver eyes looking over him. She wore a sundress the reached past her knees, she couldn't have been more than ten years old. "UNCLE QROW!" She called out into the air.

After a few second came a reply. "What's up Ru- RUBY GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" A rush of movement could be heard just before the owner of the new voice came into view and scooped the young girl up in his arms. "What's a grimm doing so close to town?" He spoke whipping out a large sword.

"UNCLE QROW STOP! He's not a grimm!" The girl squirmed in his arms.

 _"They keep saying Grimm, do they know my name? But how, where am I?"_ Grimmjow asked himself inside his mind in a delirious, blood loss induced, stupor.

"Huh, now that I look closer I think you're right kiddo." The man set the girl down.

"Yeah see, we learned all about Grimm in school. Grimm have red eyes, look his are blue!" Ruby pointed trying to move closer only to be stopped by the man.

"Be careful, it may not be a grimm but it's still an injured wild animal. Hurt animals are always the most dangerous."

 _"Animal, who the hell are they calling an ani- oh shit."_ Grimmjow managed to look at himself and was beyond shocked to find himself in his Adjuchas state.

"There has to be something we can do to help him Uncle Qrow." The girl stomped her foot and crossed her arms earning a sign from the older man who pulled out a flask and took a swig of it's contents before walking over to the big cat hollow.

"Alright alright, I swear that pout of your's is like a weapon. Hey cat, this gonna sting but it'll help prevent infection." This was all the man said before pour the contents of his flask onto Grimmjow's back and a searing pain spread across his body just before he felt his consciousness begin to fade once more.

 **Later**

Grimmjow began to stir once more though this time when he opened his eyes he found himself laying on a large pile of hay inside what looked like a shed. Moving slightly he could feel his wounds were closed but not yet completely healed, his hollow regeneration abilities seem to have improved when he reverted back to his Adjuchas form. _"_ _We at least there one bright side to all this bullshit."_

Standing he slowly made his way to the door of the shed, it wasn't hard to nudge it open with his head. As the door opened Grimmjow was hit with a face full of cool midnight air but that didn't interest him in the least, what had his full attention however was in the sky. _"Holy shit."_ He gaped up at the moon.

"Huh, your up. Didn't think you'd be moving this soon." A slurred voice came from behind Grimmjow causing him to whip around. Standing there was the older man from before with a large blade hanging off his back and a flask in his hand.

Grimmjow just stared at the man for a few moments before he decided to check something, closing his eyes he did something he was never very good at, he reached out and felt around for spiritual pressure. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked back to the man, other than his odd feeling spiritual energy their were only three others in the area. One was nearly as strong as the drunk mans, around the level of a lieutenant possibly a little lower, and two much smaller ones only slightly above average for a regular human, all in the house behind the man.

"That really weird, did I just feel aura come from you?" Qrow quirked an eyebrow, after a few seconds Qrow looked at the flask in his hand. "I'm not that drunk."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to tell the man off but was treated to only silence causing his eyes to widen. Again he tried to speak but nothing came out. Moving his tail to his throat he felt around quickly finding a bandage and a painful cut under it. _"Oh you've got to be shitting me."_ Grimmjow managed a barely audible growl before turning and bolting off into the woods. Now he was pissed and desperately needed to kill something.

 **The next morning**

Grimmjow stood atop a struggling beowulf with his fang on the beasts throat, chomping down he crushed the beast windpipe completely causing it to struggle harder for several seconds before falling limp. As the body of the beast began turning to dust the remains began flowing into Grimmjow's body. _"These things are pathetic, I've had base form hollows with more energy than these posers."_ As the energy entered his body however he could noticeably feel his wounds closing and regenerating much more rapidly. Currently if he had to rate his status he'd say he was nearly eighty percent back to full, he'd been hunting and feeding the entire night, he stopped counting after his twentieth one so he didn't know how many he'd killed.

Walking back into the forest Grimmjow began thinking to himself about his next move. _"So this world from what I've seen is inhabited by humans and these wanna be hollows... and the moon is broken."_ Grimmjow paused for a moment. _"Okay so I know nothing of this world, so here's the plan. Step one, kill these things until I'm back to a hundred percent. Step two, learn where the fuck I am. Step three, to be decided."_

Before Grimmjow could continue his planning however there was a scream in the distance, normally Grimmjow would care much about this but where there's screams there are people and where there's people he might just find some info about where he was. Deciding to try something he hadn't yet Grimmjow focused his energy and soon disappeared in a burst of static and reappeared a good distance away. _"So Sonido still works, good to know."_

Using sonido Grimmjow made his way towards the scream he'd heard moments before and quickly found himself stand at the edge of the forest overlooking a small town, near the edge of the town he saw a small school with a fenced up playground, this was the source of the scream. Down on the the play ground a large bear creature had torn through the steel wire fence that surrounded the playground, the smoking remains of some kind of automated gun also sat near the break in the gate.

"Kids get inside now, hurry!" An older woman shouted as all the children ran for the school. All except a small group of kids hiding in what looked like a jungle gym, Grimmjow could hear crying as the bear lumbered closer to the kids.

Grimmjow couldn't stand the weak and cowardly, even if they were children it still left a nasty taste in his mouth. He was about to turn and leave the scene when something caught his attention. "Hey you big monster!" A familiar voice shouted causing Grimmjow to look back and see the same girl who'd helped him the day before, Ruby if he remembered right, she picked up a stone and threw it at the bear hitting it in the head. The bear barely seemed to notice until it turned it's head to the small girl who became tense as the beast slowly began moving towards her.

Grimmjow growled in frustration as he debated what to do, on one hand he owed the girl for helping him, not to mention it took some serious balls to do what she just did knowing you didn't stand a chance against the monster. On the other hand the hero like attitude she tried to put on at the brief moment struck him as far to similar to a certain orange haired human. As he debated the beast got closer and closer to the young girl who looked to be frozen in place. The bear raised it's claw and Ruby closed her eyes which now had tears in them. _"DAMMIT!"_

Grimmjow used his sonido and instantly appeared on the beasts back where he dug his claws into the beast and sunk his fangs into it's shoulder before violently ripping a chunk of flesh from it causing it to roar in agony. Jumping off the Ursa Grimmjow land in front of the shocked Ruby who just stared at him before gaining a small smile. "RUBY!" The older woman from before screamed running over and grabbing the young girl before carrying her towards the school house.

Grimmjow watched this and briefly met the young girls eyes giving her a look that seemed to say 'We're even' before turning back to the now enraged Ursa. Charging forward the beast swung at Grimmjow who easily sidestepped the clumsy and slow attack and jumped back up onto it's back. _"I wonder."_ Opening his mouth he focused his energy into a ball and quickly built it up before releasing it in an orb which almost instantly erased the beasts head killing it. _"Alright! Balas still work to, I'll have to test Ceros later!"_ His mood only increased further when he felt the essence of the beast flow into him, it was easily three time larger than one of the wolf creatures, he could feel the last of his wounds close up, they weren't healed completely yet but that kill was progress.

"Well would you look at that, seems you beat me here." Grimmjow looked to the source of the all to familiar voice and found the older man from before standing with his blade drawn. Looking around at the torn up play ground, destroyed defense turret, and small scorched crater where Grimmjow's bala hit Qrow gave a nod. "I don't know why but I get the feeling you can understand me, so let me say this." Sliding his blade back into place on his lower back Qrow gave Grimmjow a serious look. "Thanks for saving my niece."

With that Grimmjow had enough and disappeared with sonido.

 **I gotta say I like how this turned out. I originally was gonna have Grimmjow talk but then I thought about how different it would be to have a pet that you can talk to and have it talk back. Half the reason I love my dog so much is that he can't reply, he just sits there licking his balls while I shout at him about nothing important. So in the end I decided to take away Grimmjow's voice, will he get it back, I don't know, maybe. Also to those of you worried that I'm gonna turn him into some kind of house pet let me remind you that this is GRIMMJOW we're talking about, he would never allow that. Let me know what you all think and leave me a review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've gotten a lot of questions over the past few days and I'm gonna take a moment to answer them all right now... I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead. Let's get started!**

 _"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"_ Grimmjow sat mouth agape looking out over the ocean before him, far off in the distance he could barely make out a speck of land. _"I'm on a fucking Island."_ He groaned slightly. Over the past week he'd been slowly regaining his strength while also exploring the area he was in as well as testing his abilities. Normally being on an island wouldn't be much of an issue but unfortunately his luck had run out when he tried to stand of air, it didn't work and after an hour of moping later he'd figured out why. **(A/N Welcome to the world of plot convenience! My way of making shit work for me.)**

The way spiritual beings use to stand on thin air was by gathering an invisible layer of natural spiritual energy underneath them, this energy was constantly present in the atmosphere of the living world, the Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. Remnant however lacks the natural spiritual energy required to make an invisible platform to stand on. Then there was the fact that he couldn't swim, there wasn't any water in Hueco Mundo and if he ever was put in a situation where he was submerged in water he could've just used his energy to get out of it leaving him with absolutely zero reason to ever learn... until now.

 _"Okay Grimmjow, you're stuck on an island in a world you know nothing about. The only people you've had any contact with are a little girl and her alcoholic uncle, you've got a nearly unlimited food source in the form of weak wanna be hollows. What should you do?"_ Grimmjow sat silently for nearly an hour staring at the ocean thinking up a plan. By the time he stood back up he had a broken look on his face. _"_ _Fuck you Gin."_

 **The Xiao Long residence**

"Dad, I finished my homework can I go out and play now?" Ruby shouted from her room out the door.

"No, you're still grounded for that stunt on the play ground." The reply came from down the hall causing Ruby to pout to herself.

When she and Qrow had gotten home and told her dad what had happened he was super happy and gushed about how proud he was of her, he told her she was acting just like her mom did in school. She was so happy, then he promptly grounded her for two weeks because she'd put herself in so much danger. She knew it was because he loved her but she wished he would start treating her like an adult, she was almost eleven for goodness sake!

There was a soft tap on her window which earned her attention, looking towards the noise she didn't see anything. Walking over to it she pushed it open and quickly fell back onto her but when a white blur flew through the open window and into the room. Ruby was about to scream for her dad when she saw what it was that had entered her room. "It's you!" She squealed softly not wanting to alert her dad.

She smiled widely at the giant white cat that had saved her life a week before. "What are you doing here, where have you been?" She asked the cat who just peered around the room before trotting over to her bed and hopping up on it, pawing for several seconds he laid down. "Hey, that's my bed." Ruby pointed but only earned a cracked open eye from the cat which quickly closed again. Ruby puffed her cheeks at being ignored.

"Hey Rubes, sense you can't go outside wanna HOLY COW!" Yang shouted opening the younger girls door and seeing the sleeping cat.

"WHAT! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Their dad shouted as he came barreling down the hall at the sound of his eldest shouting. Stopping in the door way he found Ruby standing in the middle of her room and a giant panther like cat laying on her bed. Sighing Tai pinched the bridge of his nose. "Would you like to explain yourself young lady?" He asked in a calm tone only used by single parents.

"I don't know! I just opened my window and he jumped through and stole my bed!" Ruby shouted while flailing her arms.

"What's with all the racket?" Another voice came from down the hall as Qrow entered the fray. "Oh, look whose back." He slurred once he saw Grimmjow. Looking to Tai he pointed to the Espada with his thumb. "That's the cat that Ruby and I told you about."

At this point Grimmjow was getting annoyed by the amount of noise that was keeping him awake while he just wanted to take a nap. Using his mouth he grabbed a pillow and flipped it so it landed on his head. "That's the thing that saved Ruby? Why's it got a big hole in it's back?" Tai tilted his head.

"Beats me, doesn't seem to bother him though." Qrow just shrugged.

"Well whatever, he can't stay in here though. Help me get it outside." At this Grimmjow lifted his head knocking off the pillow and sent a death glare at the blonde man, the one he could feel was nearly the same level of strength as Qrow, in other words he was close to a lieutenant. As he stood Grimmjow's own strength was only slightly under the same level himself though he still was completely sure of all the abilities that he could use so he'd rather not fight two enemies of possibly equal strength to his own.

"Careful Tai, I'm pretty sure he can understand us." Qrow added.

"Hold on dad, he saved my life and he followed us all the way home. Maybe he can stay a little while?" Ruby asked in a small voice.

"Dude, are we getting a tiger as a pet?! That's so cool! Oh, and it kills grimm!" Yang shouted excitedly jumping onto Ruby's bed with the large cat who wanted to growl at the word 'pet'. Yang began glomping the large cat much to it's annoyance, he was about to snap at the blonde haired girl when something he'd never before experienced happened, something he was anything but prepared for.

His muscles loosened and relaxed, his mind clouded, and all he could feel was bliss as the girl scratched just behind his ears. "Ah, he's so cute." Yang cooed as she continued to scratch the giant cat.

Tai looked at the cat enjoying his daughters scratching as well as his other daughters pleading look. "Fine, he can stay the night, BUT only the night!"

"Awesome! Grimm killing cat slumber party!" Ruby shouted jumping onto her bed where she joined Yang in scratching the almost catatonic Grimmjow.

"Okay okay, now go get bathed and brush your teeth. Remember, one night."

 **Three years later**

"Grimmjow come on! Todays the day!" Ruby shouted as she nearly blew the front door off it's hinges with how fast she ran through it. Turning to look up at her houses roof she glared at the tiny loft that had been built on it, a long white tail could be seen hanging off the ledge. "GRIMMJOW WAKE UP!" She demanded causing the large cat to lift it's head and poke it out the door of the loft. "Today is my first day at Signal, let's go!"

 _"Damn kid, always finds a reason to wake me up early."_ He grumbled inside his head before jumping down from the roof and giving himself a good long stretch.

"Yang, Dad, and Uncle Qrow had to go in early because the teachers and upper classmen are setting up the welcoming ceremony for all the new students. Sense nobody is here to walk with me to school that leaves you lazy butt." Grimmjow didn't even try to argue with the girl, though for him arguing consisted of a varying assortment of angry or annoyed glares.

The two started their walk to town, it was peaceful. Normally one would need to keep an eye out for possible grimm on a path through the woods like this but that wasn't needed on Patch. Over the past three years the citizens of the island had slowly begun to notice a sharp drop in the local grimm population, something Grimmjow was both proud of, and lamented at the same time. He was proud that he'd managed to hunt the monsters to the point that he'd actually put a noticeable dent in the population on the island, though it also meant that the only prey left on the island were worthless small frys. The only time he ever got to fight anything worth killing was when he'd tag along with Qrow or Taiyang when they went off the island on a job.

He remembered the first he went to the main land with the drunken huntsmen, he ditched the old man the first chance he got and decided to explore the world. After about a month he'd gotten sick of sleeping out doors and only eating grimm, he missed the grilled fish the girls would feed him sometimes, and though he'd never admit it to anyone, he REALLY missed getting his ears and stomach scratched. After stowing away on a ship to Patch and returning to the Xiao Long house he was greeted by a pair of crying girls who wouldn't shut up about how he'd been gone for so long. From that day he'd always come back with who ever he'd left with, after all Patch was now _his_ island, he was the King of the beasts on the island. The pampering from the girls was just a bonus, that was his explanation and he was determined to stick to it.

"Were the doors always so big?" Ruby brought him out of his thoughts as she looked up at the large doors to the school. "Welp, let's do this... Grimmjow?" She looked to where the cat had just been and found him absent. "Ah come on, don't leave me alone!"

 **Later that day**

"Come on in, find a seat all of you." Tai shouted from his spot on a large elevated ring, he kept a smile on his face as he watched all the new students enter the large room. As he stood smiling a blur of red slammed into him earning a laugh as he nearly fell to the side.

"DAD! This place is awesome, Uncle Qrow's class is the coolest! There are weapons all over the place!" Ruby spoke excitedly and quickly earning a smile from her father.

"I'm glad you like it sweety, but while we're in class I need you to call me Sir or Professor." Tai told his youngest without ever dropping his smile.

Ruby just stared at him for several seconds with a blank look. "To be honest, I don't see that happening Dad."

Tai's head dropped at hearing that. "Your sister said the same thing on her first day." He groaned. "Well just go find a seat, I'm about to start class."

Tai smiled as the girl nodded and sped off to find a seat, several minutes later Tai decided to start class. "Welcome everybody to your first day of class, my name is Taiyang Xiao Long and I will be your general combat instructor. Before we begin do any of you have any questions?" The room was mostly quiet until a faunus girl raised her hand. "Yes you." Tai pointed to her.

"Sir, why is there a giant sleeping cat in the classroom?" She asked pointing to Grimmjow who was indeed sleeping comfortably on a large pillow off to the side of the class. Most of the students nodded and mumbled about the presence of the hollow.

"Oh yea, almost forgot about him." Tai scratched the back of his head. "Well good question! His name is Grimmjow and he is both mine and Professor Branwen's hunting companion as well as my teaching assistant. Now he look like just another big cat but believe me, he's a tough one. I've seen him kill a horde of at least fifty beowulves by himself, which leads me to my next point, try not to do anything that will irritate him or he'll likely smack you with his tail, it doesn't sound bad but trust me, it hurts." This lead to many whispers throughout the class.

"Okay, now with all that out of the way it's time to see where you all stand combat wise. Let's begin with some sparring."

 **And there we go for this chapter, yes I think I'm gonna take a few chapters before I reach the canon start of the series. Like I said before I don't know all I want to do yet. To everyone thinking Grimmjow has let himself become a glorified house cat, remember that he considers himself to be the king of the Island, what it looks like to you guys doesn't matter as long as HIS ego is untouched then everything is golden. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I want to reiterate something, I haven't planned very far ahead in this story. I'm not sure what all I want to do yet, will Grimmjow get his voice back, will he stay a cat, how will the others react to him? I barely know more than you guys, by not planning this shit out I'm able to enjoy each new chapter just as much as you guys because even I don't know whats gonna happen next. Let's get started.**

"To the right!" Ruby shouted kicking the soccer ball **(A/N Bet you guys can't guess my nationality lol.)** to her teammate as she lead it down the field. The boy she kicked it to took it and made for the goal however just before he made his shot a white blur stole the ball from underneath and sent it flying towards the other side of the field. "NO STOP HIM!" Ruby screamed but was two late as their opponent slam his long tail into the ball sending it into the goal at incredible speed.

"AND THAT GAME!" The gym teacher called out earning a series of groans from the student who all fell to the ground sweating. "Final score, Grimmjow forty six, everyone else two."

"It's so unfair, how are we suppose to keep up with a panther?" One student whined.

Grimmjow couldn't help but grin at all the complaints the kids were spewing, it never failed to entertain him. Along with being the self proclaimed king of Patch Island he was also the reigning soccer champion of Signal academy. So far he'd only lost one game and that was when the teachers decided it would be fun to see they could beat him in a game to five points. It was grueling, Grimmjow alone against five hunters including Tai and Qrow. The game ended up lasting sixteen hours with a final score of Grimmjow four and the teachers five, two teachers had to be treated for minor aura exhaustion. The former Espada sulked for nearly a week after that. After that match the field had to completely redone as it was riddled with craters an from constant sonido use as well as the several teachers semblances, they'd also ended up going through twelve soccer balls.

When he played with the kids however he would take it easy on them by not using sonido or any of his powers, including not expanding his senses, though they still had never beaten him. Trotting over to Ruby who sat on the ground panting, he gave the girl a grin causing her to puff out her cheeks in an adorable pout. "Alright kids, it's time to head back inside." The coach shouted causing all the students to pick themselves up and begin making their way towards the locker room.

Grimmjow followed behind Ruby intending to get his prize for winning their bet. After making their way into the locker room and everyone began preparing to go to their next classes Ruby pulled a small paper bag from her backpack with tears in her eyes before reaching in and pulling out a jumbo sized chocolate chunk cookie. Jumping up Grimmjow swiped the treat out of the her hand with his mouth and promptly strut out of the locker room happily with his prize and ignoring the cries of despair from behind him.

Making his way down the hall and towards Taiyang's room he couldn't help but notice a pair of third year boys cornering a second year faunus girl. "Hey Mark, you hear about the White Fang protest in Atlas last week?" One boy spoke loudly while staring down at the uncomfortable looking girl.

"Yeah I did, I heard that a couple of them brought weapons and started firing at people passing by. Isn't that just awful Sarah?" He smiled widely at the girl who was now looking around for an escape route. "HEY! Look at me when I speak to you ya little freak." The boy suddenly shouted and grabbed the girl by the hair and turning her to look at him.

The other boy just laughed as tears welled up in the girls eyes, then a sudden very loud crack rang through the hall causing all three to look over at Grimmjow whose tail had just shattered the tile on the floor after slamming it down. "Oh shit it's the cat." One of the boys whispered before backing away from the girl.

"Dude let's get out of here quick." The other responded before taking off down the hall, Grimmjow just glared at the two as they went. Grimmjow didn't really care about bullying but racism pissed him off, it reminded him to much of how shinigami would just hunt hollows down indiscriminately without ever even thinking about it, they weren't all mindless murders.

The girl just stared at him for several seconds until he disappeared in a burst of static.

 **One year later**

"HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN!" The crowd of people assembled behind the Xiao Long house shouted as the light flipped on revealing a surprised Yang. There were well over two hundred people present, at least three forths of the student body. Even Grimmjow decided to stick around even though there wasn't any alcohol, besides what Qrow was holding and that bastard was so greedy with his booze.

"Happy birthday Angel." Tai stepped forward and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek earning a bear hug in return.

"Careful there Firecracker, yur pops isn't as young as he use to be." Qrow chuckled.

Tai laughed as well. "The day that I get hurt from a hug from one of my girls is the day I name you the designated driver, and speaking of drivers." Tai smiled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small keychain with a single key. "You're now old enough to drive without my presence, have fun, but please be careful." As he said this Qrow pushed a yellow and black motorcycle from around the corner of the house causing the blonde to let out a squeal the made Grimmjow flinch.

 _"Damn that girl's got some lungs."_ He grinned looking down at the scene from his spot on the roof, he'd never admit it but he liked seeing the girl happy. Actually he enjoyed seeing the whole family happy, and again he'd die before admitting it but he had begun to see them as _his_ family in a way.

The party continued on into the night with no sign of slowing any time soon, music, dancing, even some fireworks. It was the party of the year on Patch island that was for sure. Grimmjow was definitely enjoying himself as he laid on his back with his head resting in a teenage girls lap, surrounding him were six other girls all fawning over him and pampering him. _"This is the life of a king."_ He thought blissfully as two girls scratched his stomach and the girl whose lap he laid in took care of his ears, heaven on earth... or Remnant.

But like all good things, it had to end at some point. This time however the end came in the form of a new aura appearing just at the edge of Grimmjow's senses. Normally this wouldn't alarm him but this person had power equal to either Tai or Qrow's, maybe even stronger. Grimmjow knew every huntsmen and huntress on the island and memorized their aura's this one didn't belong.

Rolling over onto his feet he stood and stretched lightly, this earned several whines from the girls, though none were as disappointed as the cat himself. He could have stayed there like that for days if he could. After stretching he instantly disappeared in a burst of static with sonido and soon reappearing on the branch of a tree on a hill over looking the house. He sat there for several minutes until a figure walked through the brush below, he narrowed his eyes at the person.

 _"White Fang out here?"_ Grimmjow asked himself curiously as he watched the tall black haired woman wearing all black and red, and a large grimm mask as she stopped at the edge of the tree line. Grimmjow's eyes fell on the long complex looking sword at her hip. _"Definitely not like the grunts I've run into so far with Qrow."_ He thought back to one trip to Vale where their ship was hijacked by several of the White Fang radicals, it was the first time since his arrival that he got to taste a human soul, or more specifically faunus soul. It was delicious and packed more energy than ten Ursa, though he had more than enough self control to keep from going crazy and start killing innocent people. Instead he only killed violent and dangerous criminals like terrorists.

 _"But those were just a bunch of weaklings, this one is as strong as a hunter!"_ He thought excitedly as his mouth started watering, he'd always wondered what someone with a soul as strong as a hunters tasted like, he'd never had the opportunity to fight an evil hunter. Until now that is.

In a blur Grimmjow attacked the woman who reacted instantly bringing her blade out and blocking a powerful claw from Grimmjow. Opening his mouth Grimmjow fired off a bala which the woman side stepped and jumped backwards. "What the hell?" She spoke in surprise.

Quickly Grimmjow disappeared and reappeared in the air behind bringing his tail down like a whip, without any time to dodge the woman was only able to raise her arm to block the attack. To her surprise the tail hit like a baseball bat sending a shockwave through her body and causing her aura to strain slightly under the impact. Deciding she'd had enough the woman decided to go on the offensive and slashed down at Grimmjow's back just as he sonido'd away reappearing several feet away with a light slash across his side, a small amount of blood began dripping down his fur, though he ignored the wound, it was nothing. Opening his mouth he send several more balas flying at the woman who dodged each expertly and even sliced one in half though looked surprised when it exploded.

Grimmjow took advantage of this and lunged at her with his fangs ready. Sinking his teeth into the womans arm he earned a cry of pain just before the hilt of her weapon slammed into his face causing him to let go, unfortunately her aura had managed to stop his teeth from actually piercing her flesh the pressure of his bite had managed to crack the bone leaving the arm hanging limp and useless. "You piece of shit!" She seethed clearly in pain she slash at the air in front of her creating a portal and jumping through surprising Grimmjow who barely had any time to react when a portal opened up above him and she came out slashing down at him and cutting deep into his back, she had wanted to cut him all the way through but his skin was incredibly tough. Ignoring the pain Grimmjow turned his head to her and opened his mouth where energy began to charge, this time far slower but even the woman could tell it was far more powerful than the blasts from before.

The cero slammed directly into the womans body sending her flying back and slamming through several trees before coming to a rest almost two hundred feet away. Grimmjow glared at the womans downed form with both rage and excitement, this had been without a doubt the hardest he'd been pushed in a fight since his arrival on Remnant and it had his blood boiling. Using sonido he appeared in front of the downed woman blood still seeping out of the wounds she'd inflicted. Her clothes were ruined and her mask had shattered, burns could be seen across her torso, her aura had saved her from death but it hadn't fully blocked the attack.

Groaning she tried to push herself up only for a weight to press down on her chest pinning her to the ground, opening her eyes she saw Grimmjow on top of her with what almost looked like a smile. Opening his mouth he began charging another cero. The woman chuckled lightly. "I never would have guessed that this is how I'd die." She whispered as the last remnants of her mask fell from her face causing Grimmjow's eye to widen.

 _"Yang?!"_ He thought before he stopped his cero and looked closer. _"No, not Yang. But their very similar looking, she could probably pass as Yang's mo-... oh shit."_ Grimmjow's eyes were like dinner plates as they met the red eyes of the woman.

"What are you waiting for you dumb animal?!" She growled glaring at the former Espada.

"I think he's noticed how much you and Yang look alike." A familiar voice came from behind them, Qrow was walking towards them with his weapon drawn. "Grimmjow, you can get off her now, she's a shitty mom but not a threat." Qrow looked to the big cat, his eyes examining the wounds on his body. Then looking to the woman he looked over her wounds as well. "Damn you two fucked each other up." He chuckled.

"Qrow, you know this thing?" She spat using her blade as a crutch to stand up.

Qrow pulled out a flask and offered it to her, which she accepted and took several gulps. "Yeah, this is Grimmjow. He lives with us, helps me and Tai on hunts, and keeps an eye out for anything dangerous in the surrounding area. Usually that means grimm but it seems he fingered you as an enemy, the mask probably didn't help, he and I ran into some White Fang once. Grimmjow, this is my twin sister Raven, she's also Yang's mom." Grimmjow just stood looking angry, which he was.

He target wasn't someone he could kill meaning he'd gone and injured himself for nothing, he was hurt and now he wouldn't even get to enjoy the spoils of the battle. He was in a very foul mood.

"So why are you here?" Qrow asked Raven.

She was quiet for several moments. "She's sixteen." She said quietly.

"Yeah she is, and she's grown into a real knock out to. If only you could go see her, say hello. Oh wait, YOU CAN!" He shouted the last part at the now glaring woman. "She just got a motorcycle and yet I'd bet my whole booze stock that she'd completely forget about it and the entire damn party if you'd just go introduce yourself!"

Raven just stood silently, her aura flashing here and there as it started going to work on healing the many burns and bruises across her body.

"Tch, whatever. Go find a doctor and get yourself treated, come on Grimmjow." Qrow turned away from his sister and started walking back in the direction of the party. Grimjow gave the woman one final glare before he began following the drunk with a light limp.

 **And that's a good place to call this. I want to say before everyone starts flaming me that Grimmjow DID catch Raven off guard and she wasn't at all prepared for his abilities and powers. He had the advantage in experience as well being decades older than she is. Anyway tell me what you all think and leave me a review. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so less people were mad than I thought, that's good to hear. Also to answer how they figured out his name, plot convenience friends, try not to think about it to hard. Let's get started.**

Grimmjow silently sat on a branch over looking Ruby who stood in the snow talking to the grave on the cliff, the person sitting next to him smiled happily at the words she heard from the girl. Grimmjow was the only one who could see her, and it was remarkably rare to find someone like her in this world as he'd only seen her and one other so far in his on Remnant. She also wasn't always present, only really showing up when someone from the family came to visit.

Summer Rose smiled happily down at her daughter. "She's become such a beautiful young woman, I'm so proud of her." Her smile threatening to split her face if it got any wider.

Grimmjow could only nod at the spirits words, the first time he ran into her was shortly after he first started living with the family several years back. Now he made it a point to drop by whenever someone else decided to visit the grave which was surprisingly almost always Qrow. He'd watched the man spend hours sitting in front of the grave drowning himself with alcohol, every once in a while he'd hear the unmistakable sound of crying coming from the man. Summer would often wrap her arms around his shoulders while this happened in some vain attempt to comfort him, whether or not her unnoticed touch had any real effect Grimmjow didn't know. He had enough respect for the huntsmen to give him his privacy when the tears began flowing.

"Thank you for watching over her Grimmjow, thank you for watching over all of them." She thanked the hollow who didn't look at her.

 _"Whatever."_ Was his only response, which was also the other main reason he'd begun coming as often as he did. For whatever reason it seemed only spirits could hear him words, it was almost like a form of telepathy. He spoke inside his head and some how she could hear it. _"What's a king without his subjects?"_ He looked back to her earning a giggle.

"Indeed, regardless though. Thank you." She repeated.

The big cat sighed to himself. _"You thank me every time I come here Summer, give it a rest."_ He almost sounded like he was complaining.

"I know, and I will continue to." She hummed to herself for a moment. "I guess it's time to go." She told the hollow who looked down to Ruby who was now walking away from the grave. "I see you later Grimmjow."

He didn't respond as he knew she was already gone. Jumping down from the tree he made his way over to the cloaked girl who'd stopped when she heard him land. "Hey Grimmjow, you decided to follow me here again huh? Thanks, it's nice to have some company." Ruby smiled at him with a smile that mirrored the one her mother had given him only moments ago.

It was at times like these when his mind began forming thoughts that even he didn't understand, like the desire to be able to tell her that she wasn't alone and her mother was watching over her. He knew he shouldn't care, it was completely against his character to care about these people, but here he found himself caring. It confused and irritated him to no end so he decided to just try an ignore it to the best of his abilities.

The girl knelt down and wrapped her arms around the cats neck hugging him, another thing that he didn't understand. His old self would have killed the girl where she stood for trying to hug him, now he just let her do it, her and Yang. Though they were the only ones who got away with it, any of the students of Signal or even Qrow when he gets drunk enough would get a nasty whack from his tail for their troubles. "Thank you Grimmjow." She whispered.

He almost rolled his eyes. _"Again with the thanking, does it run in the blood or something?"_ He thought to himself as the girl stood back up.

As the two walked out into a clearing they noticed a pack of very young beowulves gathered in the area, they hadn't even grown the bone plating that would be their masks yet. These were the weakest of the weak, this was why Grimmjow hadn't already wiped the group out, they weren't worth the minor effort it would take to kill them. He was content to leave them to be killed by some other hunter or to grown stronger and provide him with a proper meal later. Now they were in the way.

"I can handle this one Grimmy." Ruby spoke up giving him a quick scratch while ignoring the barely audible growl he gave at the nickname.

 **Later**

Was it weird that Grimmjow had more contact with Ruby and Yang's mothers over the past five years than either of the girls? Grimmjow was pondering this question as he followed behind Yang into a bar where she was hoping to find some information on her moms where abouts. The thought of the woman put him in a bad mood, he hated that bitch. Her memory was tainted by the fact that he couldn't complete his fight. He only seen her once since their fight at Yang's party and that was during the blonde girls graduation ceremony from Signal. Again the woman chose to remain at a distance and was this time far more careful to remain alert.

She'd managed to notice him much quicker when he decided to let her know she was in _his_ territory and should act accordingly. They didn't fight though they did share a brief but intense stare down before he used sonido to return to the ceremony.

As the two approached a large club Grimmjow could feel a headache begin to form at the sound of the music shaking the area around the building, he didn't hate music, he just hated the shit these kids listened to. Instead he found himself liking hard rock and heavy metal though nobody in the house seemed to enjoy the same type as he did so he rarely got to listen to it. He remembered one time he went with Qrow to investigate a series of drug sales being made out of the bottom of a stadium used for concerts, the drugs were smuggled in and out of the basement. That night there was a large concert going on and when he caught a glimpse of the person singing he nearly attacked on sight. The guy was the spitting image of Aizen, his name was Josh something, it started with a G.

"Alright Grimmjow, once we're inside try not to start any trouble. This guy might have the key to finding mom." Yang said earning a roll of the eyes from the hollow.

 _"You idiot, if anyones gonna cause trouble it's gonna be you."_ He retorted in his head while following behind her.

The two earned surprised and wary looks from the employees and customers who were dancing, all eyes who started on Yang's impressive body soon drifted to the giant white cat following beside her. She once joked that he was her favorite tool for finding guys, if they were sacred off by him then they were wimps, if not then she'd consider it.

As she walked over to the bar to speak with a very tall man Grimmjow watched two nearly identical girls, the only differences were they're hair and outfit, strut over towards him.

"Oh Melanie look at him, he's adorable." The one in white cooed earning a noise of irritation from the former espada, though over the years he'd begun to get use to such comments. Spending so much time at a school full of kids will really help temper ones hatred for such terms as 'cute' or 'adorable' when your a big cat.

"I know, he's so big and strong looking. You're the king of the night club aren't you buddy?" The girl in red responded while bending down and stroking his neck.

 _"This one can live."_ He grinned himself as he found himself lying on his side now letting the girls pamper him.

He and the girls were enjoying themselves so much they nearly didn't notice when the shooting started. Groaning inside his head he looked over to Yang who was now taking on the entirety of the clubs, oddly large and well equipped, security. "Aaaah, and I was having so much fun to." The girl in white complained before standing back up and preparing to step in and fight the blonde.

Grimmjow didn't make any move to jump in himself, there wasn't any point. Nobody in the club, Yang included, had an aura comparable to a full hunter. Add that to the fact that he wasn't able to kill anyone here without getting Yang in trouble and he didn't have reason to jump in. Instead he trotted over to the bar and hopped over it quickly grabbing a bottle of vodka from the top shelf and opening it with his teeth. Using his tail to hold the bottle he proceeded to watch the ever escalating bar fight in progress all while wondering how the blonde girl expected to get away with all this without ending up in jail.

It wouldn't be the first time she'd spend the night in jail, with her temper she'd already earned several warnings for assault. Qrow and Tai had both pulled strings to keep everything off the girls record, but he didn't know how they were gonna cover this one up. Ruby on the other hand was squeaky clean, if you didn't count the countless thefts from the cookie jar in the kitchen that is.

Once he finished downing the booze he hopped off the bar and follow the girl who'd just punched the bar owner out of his own bar outside, he could already feel Ruby approaching the club. "Yang? Is that you?"

"Oh hey sis!"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's... a long story."

"Well then tell me on the way back, the ship to Patch is leaving soon." Ruby told her older sister before walking over to Grimmjow. "Can you take us to the docks Grimmy?" She smiled that smile he couldn't say no to no matter how hard he tried. Nodding his head the two sisters grabbed onto the big cat before soon disappearing in a burst of static.

 **Elsewhere**

"Oh Ren, I'm so excited!" Nora bounced up and down on her bed in the hotel the two were staying at in Vale. "We only have another week before we get to go to Beacon and then we'll finally be on our way to being super star huntsmen and huntresses!"

Ren nodded with a smile as he cleaned his weapons. "I'm excited to Nora, but try not to break the bed frame." He warned his bubbly partner and best friend. It had been years since the two met on that terrible night and they been together ever since, all three of them. He glances over to the sleeping form that laid on Nora's bed not seeming to noticed the movement of the bed as the girl jumped up and down on it. If it hadn't been for him both Nora and Ren would've died that night.

His semblance had saved them from being noticed by the grimm, but it didn't last forever. At that young age he had a very limited supply of aura and couldn't protect both of them for an extended period of time. Once his aura had finally run out and they had been cornered a grey blur appeared and slaughtered every grimm in the area.

Setting his weapons aside, Ren made his way over to the light switch. "It's time for bed."

"Aaaaah." Nora whined before flopping down onto her bed. "Fine, good night Ren." Her cheery attitude returning bringing a smile to his face.

"Goodnight Nora." He replied crawling into his bed.

Nora snuggled up to the sleeping form in her bed. "Goodnight Starrk." The sleeping wolf gave no reply.

 **Yes I brought in Starrk. The parallels between his relationship and Lilynette and Ren's relationship with Nora is to much for me to ignore. Thus I decided to give JNPR their of Espada companion. Send me your hate I don't care, I love this idea. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To everyone asking, no I do not plan on bringing every espada into this story, whether or not I'm gonna bring in anyone else I do not know yet. In stories like Dawn Over Remnant I was pretty much forced to give Salem's side some back up sense every Akatsuki member can match the power of a maiden ten times over. In this Grimmjow is around the same level of Qrow, even I don't know if he could handle fighting a maiden. Starrk is only slightly stronger than Grimmjow, I'll explain why later. Let's get started.**

Grimmjow laid quietly on a bench outside the dust shop Ruby was browsing at the moment, it was a rather peaceful night and nobody was brave enough to come close enough to him to give him issues. Over the years Vale's animal control services had been called on him dozens of time, after responding to the first few reports of a large white panther with a hole in it's back and either failing to capture the former Espada or whoever Grimmjow was with explaining what he was, the whole department had been made aware of his existence. Now whenever they got a call about a white panther with a hole in it's back they'd simply inform the caller that he was a train huntsmen's companion and that his 'owner', a word he openly despised, was likely nearby.

The girls had once tried to get him to wear a collar around his neck so people knew he wasn't wild but he was adamantly against the mere thought of such a thing. The day he put on a collar was the day he knelt before Kurosaki and pledged his allegiance to the shinigami.

"Well aren't you a pretty kitty." A voice caused him to crack his eye open, an orange haired man in a white coat smoking a cigar stood looking over him with several men in black suits standing behind him.

Grimmjow growled slightly at his words, and was all to happy when they decided to move on into the store leaving him to his nap. He was perfectly content to sit where he was for as long as it took Ruby to finish shopping, though he was sure the reason she'd been taking so long was because she likely got caught up robbing a magazine about weapons. She was suppose to be picking up extra dust for Yang who was off to Beacon the next day.

Once again Grimmjow was disturbed from his nap when one of the men in black came flying through the front window of the shop and out onto the street. _"Well it was nice while it lasted."_ He thought to himself as he hopped off the bench just as Ruby herself kicked another man out of the broken window. The other three men soon came rushing out as well, Grimmjow could tell none of them even had their auras unlocked. Ruby wouldn't have any trouble dealing with them what so ever. And indeed she didn't, in less then a minute Ruby was able to bring down the entire group effortlessly.

"You lot were worth every penny, truly you were." The man from before stated walking out into the street as well. "Well red, this has certainly been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." He raised and aimed the end of his cane at Ruby. "This is where we part ways." The blast fired from the end of the cane and soared towards Ruby who prepared to dodge only for a second blast of red energy to slam into the first causing an explosion in the middle of the street.

 _"My aim is getting better."_ Grimmjow smirked to himself at his own marksmanship with the bala.

"You okay if I go after him?" Ruby asked the old man who nodded, running over to Grimmjow she grabbed on to his back. "Let's go Grimmy!" Oh how he hated that nickname of hers, but never the less the two disappeared and reappeared on the roof of the building the criminal had been climbing up. "Hey!" Ruby shouted earning an annoyed shake of the head from Grimmjow for giving away their aspect of surprise.

"Persistent." The criminal growled just before a bullheads lifted into sight sending a gust of wind towards the two. The side of the ship opened up letting him climb in. "End of the line red!" He shouted while holding up a large red dust crystal. Tossing the dust towards the two he took aim, Grimmjow was about to jump in front of Ruby and let his heiro take the hit until he felt a new presence appear.

A blonde huntress landed in front of the two and quickly began launching a series of attacks at the airship, all while Grimmjow and Ruby stood watching. Ruby was in awe while Grimmjow was getting bored, then he felt it. A woman stepped into view inside the airship and began casting spells of her own to combat the huntress, Grimmjow's eyes were wide as he felt her power. It was unfocused and wild, but in terms of raw power, it rivaled that of a captain level Soul Reaper. Opening his mouth Grimmjow began sending balas at the airship.

The blasts of energy slammed into the side of the airship causing it to become unstable and wobble slightly. The combined assaults of the three caused the orange haired man to desperately pull out of the spot they'd been hovering in nearly causing the woman who been sending fire at the to fall out of the ship, though she managed to catch herself, just not before Grimmjow's more sensitive eyes managed to get a good look at her face.

Flying off into the sky Grimmjow prepared to fire a cero to shoot the airship down when Ruby put a hand on his side. "That's enough Grimmy, if you shoot them down they'll crash into buildings and people might get hurt." She smile as Grimmjow growled though he did cancel the attack.

"Young lady." A stern voice spoke up earn the two's attention, both looked to the blonde woman with crossed arms and a frown on her face. "If you would kindly come with me."

Ruby looked worried for a moment before glancing over to Grimmjow considering using him for an escape only to find he had disappeared. "GRIMMJOW!"

 **The next day**

"It's not like I'm not proud of them, it's just that their my little girls." Tai blew his nose into a rag as he sat at his desk. "It feel like only last week that I was tucking them in to bed and cleaning scraped knees! Now their both off to Beacon academy, when did they stop being my little princesses and become beautiful young women?!" He continued crying hysterically into his rag while the class were all either looking bored, weirded out, or were asleep. "I've known this would happen at some point, a time would come when they wouldn't need me anymore, but god it came to soon."

Grimmjow was quietly contemplating on whether to kill the emotional father or slam his head into the floor repeatedly as he'd been listening to the man for nearly three hours already. It truly was a testament to how much patience he'd gained that he hadn't already blasted the man with a cero. As the man pulled out a new box of tissues from his desk Grimmjow knew that this wasn't gonna end anytime soon, so he did the only thing he could rationally do. Opening his mouth he began charging up a cero which he aimed at the wall and quickly blasted a large hole in the wall leading outside, before anyone knew what was going on Grimmjow had already jumped through the hole and ran off.

"AND NOW MY CAT IS GONE TO! WHERE WILL IT END?!" Tai shouted as he burst into another wave of sobs earning a cacophony of groans from the remaining students.

 **Over Vale**

Grimmjow sat happily on the roof of a VTOL headed for Beacon, the wind blowing through his fur. The ride wouldn't take much longer as he could already feel the girls spiritual energies in the distance. He'd never been very good at sensing energies but after spending as much time with the two as he did it became second nature to him, their presences automatically stood out to him without any effort on his part.

As the airship began making it's landing the former espada used sonido to get off the ship and begin making his way towards the girls locations, they appeared to be near the forest in the distance, not a long walk really but he didn't feel like walking. Using sonido again he arrived at a cliff just in time to see Yang be hurled through the air quickly followed by Ruby, in fact every student was being sent flying by the platforms they had been standing on.

"Well hello there, it's good to see you again Grimmjow." A voice called out to him, Grimmjow looked over to the two adults looking at him. "I figured you'd be staying with Taiyang back on Patch." The grey haired man took a sip from his mug. Grimmjow just trotted over and plopped down at the edge of the cliff over looking the forest.

He'd met Ozpin a couple times over the years, always with Qrow when they'd go off on a mission away from Patch. He didn't hate the man he just didn't like him, the way he practically dripped authority and the feeling that he already knew everything about everything even before it happened reminded him of Aizen to an uncomfortable extent. Ozpin himself seemed to have noticed this distaste of Grimmjow's and always made an attempt to be polite to the big cat, Qrow had told him that Grimmjow was far smarter than any animal he'd ever seen but one look into the big cats eyes and the headmaster could see for himself that the cat was probably smarter than most people.

"Professor you're talking to a cat." The woman stated blandly glancing at the cat she'd met several nights back.

Grimmjow didn't even bother sending the woman a glare as he debated in his mind whether or not he wanted to go into the forest and fight some grimm with the girls. "It would be best if you didn't Grimmjow." Ozpin spoke again earning the arrancar's attention once more. "Ms. Rose and Xiao Long are here to learn and grow, if went and joined them down there it would only serve to hinder their growth if you simply slaughter every grimm that got near them."

Case and point as to why he reminded Grimmjow of Aizen so much, it was like the man could read his mind. "Professor, should we really be letting students bring their pets to Beacon? This is the second one."

This time Grimmjow did send her a death glare while flexing his spiritual pressure slightly, just enough to earn a weary glance from the woman. "Normally I'd agree with you, a combat school is no place for pets. But Grimmjow here is no pet, you've seen first hand what he can do the other night and I know for a fact that Qrow has been taking him on missions for years. Grimmjow here is quite likely stronger than any of our current students, and the same can be said about our other furry guest."

Glynda looked back to the large cat who was still sending an angry glare her way. "Very well, should I make any special accommodations for him?" She gestured towards the Grimmjow.

Ozpin looked to the arrancar for a moment and hummed to himself. "Place an order for a large floor cushion, a silk blanket, and a dozen pillows to be delivered to the dorm room of which ever of the sisters wants to take him in." Ozpin looked back to his scroll.

Grimmjow ignored the conversation though the though of a nice silk blanket to sleep on did sound appealing, maybe this place wouldn't be to bad. A forest full of grimm, a nice soft bed, and likely a virtual army of students who will likely want to pamper him, though he vehemently maintains that he could care less about that last part. _"Yeah, this just might end up being enjoyable."_ He thought to himself as he decided to close his eyes and take a nap. _"Wait a second, I'm not the only combat animal here?"_

 **And there we go, the new DLC for DSIII just came out so I wanted to get this out before I fell into a hole I am likely to never crawl out of. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So it's been longer than I thought, I'll try and finish this chapter quick. Also to those wondering about why Starrk is a wolf and not a coyote, there are two reasons. The first is that his swords name is Los Lobos, which we all know translates to The Wolves. The second is that it's easier to type Wolf than coyote, it's 50% less typing. Let's do this.**

 _"HOW, HOW DID I NOT FEEL IT BEFORE!?"_ Grimmjow took off like a bullet towards the massive energy source he felt nearby in the school, it was almost fifty percent larger than his own making it larger than any hunter he'd met so far. After years of not feeling spiritual pressure the energy had gone unnoticed to him, but now that he felt it he was shocked. _"WHO IS IT?!"_

Turning a corner he saw the large wooden door that lead to the ballroom where everyone had slept the night before and opened his mouth, as he ran a bala began forming and soon shot out and blasted the doors inward as he jumped through and lunged at the source of the energy. A large grey and white wolf who was curled up in a pink sleeping bag. Just as Grimmjow's fangs were about to reach the wolf's neck it disappeared in a burst of static and Grimmjow found himself slamming through a wall after getting hit by a bala to the side.

 _"Grimmjow, of course it'd be you."_ An irritating and tired sounding voice echoed inside Grimmjow's head, a voice that was all to familiar.

 _"Starrk, what the hell are you doing here?"_ Grimmjow growled audibly as he responded in the wolfs mind.

 _"Trying to sleep, what's it look like?"_ The wolf responded sounded just as tired as before.

 _"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"_ Grimmjow roared back.

Starrk flinched a bit at the volume of the cats voice. _"You're to loud you know that? Gin sent me here, likely just like you."_

Grimmjow growled at the thought of the silver haired man. _"Fine, but we're gonna set down some ground rules."_ Grimmjow spoke in a deadly serious tone thought Starrk didn't seem to care much. _"First, you stay out of my way and away from my subjects."_

 _"Subjects?"_ Starrk raised an eyebrow at this.

 _"The blonde with a temper and the girl in a red hood, their mine."_

 _"Couldn't care less, now if you're done I'd like to continue my nap."_ Starrk replied disappearing with a sonido to find somewhere to go back to sleep.

 **Later**

"Oh my gosh I'm so tired." Ruby groaned as she trudged down the hallway with her newly created team following behind.

"I know what you mean, I'm ready to crash." Yang agreed.

Weiss hummed to herself slightly, her mood was still rather sour after Ruby was announced leader of team RWBY. "I for one look forward to a shower, I'm all sweaty and dirty." Blake remained quiet as she followed behind the other three girls.

Ruby stepped up to a door and held out her scroll. "This is it, our new home for the next four years." Ruby opened the door to the rather bare room with four beds a desk, bookshelf, and large pile of pillows in the corner that rose and fell rhythmically, as well as snored lightly. "It looks pretty normal." Ruby walked in followed by the other girl, none really noticing the mass in the corner.

"So Weiss, mind if I take the shower first?" Yang asked.

"No way, I called it!" Weiss sent a glare to the blonde before noticing the pile of pillows behind the blonde. "What's that?"

The four turned to look at the pile. "It can't be." Ruby looked to Yang who was smiling widely.

Weiss slowly walked over to the pile and grabbed one of the pillows and lifted it off only to let out a yelp of surprise and fall back onto her butt. "GRIMM!" She shouted as a large white cat laid underneath the pillows.

"GRIMMJOW!" The sisters both shouted before diving into the pile of pillows and snuggling up to the former arrancar who was now awake and stuck underneath the two teenage girls.

"You two know this thing?" Blake asked looking over the big cat.

"Yeah, he's our dad and uncles hunting partner. He's lived with us for years." Ruby nuzzled her head against a struggling Grimmjow.

"How did your pet get into our dorm? Is that even allowed?" Weiss asked earning a growl from the pinned hollow.

Yang chuckled and started scratching his stomach. "Careful Weiss, Grimmy hates being called a pet. He's super smart, he understands everything we say."

"Well seeing as there aren't any signs of forced entry and he seems to have a large pile of pillows for him to sleep on, I assume Ozpin knows he's here." Blake looked around the room some more. "I don't see any food for him though."

"That's okay, Grimmy hunts for his own food. He'll just head into the Emerald forest when he gets hungry." Yang replied finally standing up though Ruby remained on the floor with the cat.

"You can't let him run around a grimm infested forest, he'll get hurt." Weiss argued.

"Nah he'll be fine, he's stronger than most huntsmen I know. I've seen him fight my uncle to a stand still back at Signal. He's also the one responsible for the drastic drop in grimm on our island. He eats grimm mainly." Yang shrugged before walking over to the bathroom while everyone was still distracted by Grimmjow.

"He eats grimm? That's impo- YANG I CALLED THE SHOWER FIRST!" Weiss screeched once she noticed Yang had enter the bathroom.

"Ya snooze ya lose Weiss."

This lead to a shouting match between the four girls causing Grimmjow to try and hide his head underneath several pillows. _"Damn brats are so loud."_

 **The next day**

Grimmjow stood smiling with his blade in one hand, blood slowly dripped from it onto the ground. "I told you all that I was the king!" He shouted at the three corpses on the ground beneath him. Aizen was missing his head, Ulquiorra was covered head to toe in burns and lacerations, and finally the one he hated the most. Kurosaki was barely propped up against a wall with blood pouring from a hole in his chest and streams falling from his mouth.

Kneeling down in front of the quickly fading Ichigo, Grimmjow raised the edge of the blade to his eyes. "Now for those eyes I hate so much." A feral grin grew onto his face as he made to slash the soul reapers eyes, though it never came.

Instead a piercing noise that sent his fur on end caused his eyes to shoot opened and instinctively release a bala at the source which just so happened to be Ruby holding a whistle. Luckily for the girl, having only woken up a heartbeat earlier his aim was off and the only thing he hit was the wall which now had a large hole in it leading outside.

"Holy crap!" Weiss screamed falling from her bed. "What is happening?!" She demanded looking panicked after the whistle waking her up and an energy blast blowing a hole in her wall.

Grimmjow who was now wide awake glared hatefully at the one who blew the whistle and tore him from his oh so pleasant dream, he briefly considered taking a second shot at the girl but this time with a cero but decided against it.

"Woops, I forgot Grimmy was here to, my bad." Ruby scratched the back of her head with a smile.

"Your cat can shoot energy ball from it's mouth?" Blake asked the giggling Yang who stood next to her.

"Yep, he's the coolest cat out there." She responded without noticing the raised eyebrow from the secret faunus.

Walking over to the window Grimmjow undid the lock, he wasn't gonna be getting anymore sleep now that they were awake so instead he decided to work out his frustration on the local grimm population as well as getting some breakfast. Push the windows open the hollow disappeared in a blur with sonido and soon found himself in the Emerald forest. _'Annoying brats'_

 **Later**

When Grimmjow finally reemerged from the forest the sun was high in the sky, using sonido he decided to go somewhere he could do some sun bathing in peace and quickly appeared on top on the giant tower that looked over the campus. Inside he could see Ozpin's office, which was empty at the moment. Lying down on the glass roof Grimmjow got comfortable.

 _"Nice view huh?"_ A familiar voice rang in his head causing him to look over to see Starrk was laying on his side nearby.

 _"What do you what?"_ Grimmjow growled at the fellow espada.

 _"I was here first so I should ask you that."_ Starrk responded sounding as tired as ever and without a hint of concern over the cats attempts at intimidation. _"I'm just trying to relax, you?"_

Grimmjow looked at the wolf with narrowed eyes for several seconds before responding. _"_ _Same."_ He said simply, he'd been thinking quite a bit about the other Espada ever since their last meeting and what his presence could mean. Grimmjow didn't hate Starrk, he didn't really like the man, but he didn't hate him either. Definitely not like he hated some of the other espada like Ulquiorra or Nnoitra, he really didn't have much experience dealing with him. Usually he spent all his time locked up in his tower in Las Noches sleeping, all he really knew about him was his reputation for being lazy.

After a great deal of thought Grimmjow had decided that Starrk was likely the safest Espada to have around the girls. He didn't really need to worry about the former number one deciding to give into his hollow instincts and start killing people. He definitely wouldn't say he trusted the wolf but he also decided he didn't need to be on high alert constantly either.

 _"I was woken up this morning by a whistle coming from your room across the hall, is that gonna be a regular thing?"_ Starrk asked without actually looking at him.

 _"It better not, I'm gonna destroy that whistle next time."_ Grimmjow growled at the memory of the way he woke up.

The two hollows sat in relative peace for nearly half an hour before Starrk spoke again. _"Do you like it here?"_

The question surprised the cat for a moment. _"It's decent, there's a forest full of grimm close by if I get bored."_

 _"That's not what I meant, do you like it here on Remnant?"_ Starrk clarified.

 _"Why does it mater?"_ Grimmjow gained a bit of edge to his voice, he didn't like being questioned.

 _"I enjoy this world quite a bit, it's quiet and peaceful, even if that peace is hanging by a thread. I've got these two kids I've been watching over for a few years now, Nora is a hyper and sweet girl. She's always smiling but I can tell she's hurting inside after what happened to her when she was young. Ren is always so calm and collected, he loves Nora and is always looking out for her, but hidden deep down is a great deal of rage and hatred."_ Starrk explained all this while staring out at the sea just below the cliff at the edge of campus. _"From what you said yesterday you've also found a couple of people you seem fond of, whatever your reasons for that are is for you to know. I'm no threat those you care for, I don't really want to hurt anyone. That being said, I won't allow anyone to hurt the people I care for either. I will protect them no matter what, I won't lose anyone else."_ As he said this he let out a concentrated wave of spiritual pressure, one that was contained to the area around the two espada. The amount of energy it gave off actually caused a small amount of sweat to form on Grimmjow as he could tell the pressure was several levels above what he himself could create. _"Am I clear Grimmjow?"_ His voice was more serious than usual.

Grimmjow want badly to growl and send a wave of threats and taunts at the wolf who was now staring at him, but something deep down told him not to. He'd never admit it, not even to himself, but he knew that Starrk out classed him severely. _"As long as you understand the same Coyote."_ He growled back with as much confidence as he could muster.

After another moment the pressure lifted and Starrk laid his head back down. _"Good... Any idea if the cafeteria has steak?"_

 **Sorry again for the long ass wait for this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


End file.
